Ticker/Quotes
Ticker quotes. In Fortuna Introduction *''"Well, well. Look at you: a Tenno, fine, kind, and benign. Ticker can spot an ambidexter a block away, and, Stardust, you. Ain't. It. So listen, and listen tight: My real fine is debt forgiveness. Charity. You buy some poor rig jockey's debt and they sidestep brain-shelving. Every sinner's a winner. Now... I'd appreciate you keepin' this little ol' conversation to yourself. And when I ask you for help, you look me in my baby blues and say 'yes.'"'' Greetings *''"Well well, here comes hope for the hopeless. Gimme some good news, Stardust."'' *''"Got good people hoping to see another sunrise. No time for sweet talk, Stardust. Save some lives."'' *''"Here's the kicker for Ticker: the Temple teaches charity? Mortal sin. Ticker gets caught helping a repo? That's me done, Stardust."'' *''"Time's running out for those on my books, Stardust. What have you got for me?"'' *''"Don't matter to Nef one whit if you're an engineer or a lowly thrower. You owe, you go. That's where Ticker comes in, ray of sunshine that she is."'' *''"It takes long winter nights to teach a girl how to cultivate within herself invincible summer days."'' *''"I've never met a priest who could tell you anything about Heaven, but they knew every square inch of Hell. They should. They built it."'' *''"Ain't no victims on these lists, Stardust. Every one of them workin' against the impossible to make things right for them and theirs. Makes them a hero in Ticker's eyes. Still... like the man said... show me a hero and I'll write you a Void-damned tragedy."'' *''"Best advice I was ever given? "Ticker, you'll be a lot happier once you stop caring about the opinions of a culture that is beneath you." I learned my worth, learned the places and people that matter. Opened my eyes."'' *''"Sometimes strangers don't know any better, but I swear. To. The. Void... I do try to keep a lid on it, but sometimes the wrong thing just lets all the bats out."'' *''"A person gets told a lot of things over the course of a life. Who they are. Who they should be. Amateurs, lecturing a professional. Anything that can't survive scrutiny, shouldn't."'' Farewells *''"You know where to find me."'' *''"Check back in a little bit. New merchandise all the time... all the damn time."'' *''"I'll be here, 'til it's me on those dossiers. 'Til then, we dance, don't we, Stardust?"'' Idle *''"Hey there Stardust. Our stock is hot, hot, hot, right now. Mmm, mmm!"'' *''"Let's go lovely, tippity-top!"'' *''"Hello, hello, hello! Old things looking for a new home at very reasonable prices. Under less stressful conditions."'' *''"Every trinket a story! A story waiting to be shared, my lovely. A story waiting to be freed."'' *''"Get over here doll. Free love to a second home. Treasures that deserve a second chance."'' *''"Odds and ends need love too, sweet thing. Lets you and Ticker talk about given something that once knew love a second lease on life."'' *''"The once-loved in need of a little TLC, Stardust. I hope you came here with credits and good intentions."'' Browsing Debt-bonds *''"Some day things will be different."'' *''"Some see life as adversity or adventure. The adventurers make it."'' *''"Life's a hell of an adventure, isn't it."'' *''"Life's a ride, isn't it? Hell of a ride."'' *''"Comedy or tragedy, depending on your wage bracket. Isn't right."'' *''"They never gave up on themselves. We shouldn't either."'' *''"They can save themselves, with a little help."'' *''"They could use your help."'' *''"There is no shame in helping your fellow creatures."'' *''"Keep the light from dying inside them, Stardust."'' *''"We all do what we can, Stardust."'' *''"We all need help time to time."'' *''"Terrible choice to have to make."'' *''"Everyone makes mistakes. Shouldn't be a crime."'' *''"An entire life can change thanks to one act of kindness."'' *''"Really quite sweet, that one."'' *''"One of the good ones, that one."'' Purchasing Debt-bonds *''"The only happiness we ever know is love, Stardust."'' *''"The life we get is so rarely the one we planned for. You've done good, Stardust."'' *''"The Void sent you to us, I'm sure of it."'' *''"Your wish is my commish."'' *''"You're doing good, Stardust."'' *''"No guarantees in life, but that don't mean we gotta like it. Thank you."'' Browsing Orbiter Decorations *''"Not sure what's in here, to be honest."'' *''"See a little somethin' somethin' to make a house a home?"'' *''"Hey, this cover's gotta be useful for something."'' *''"Ticker don't do retail, so... lemme know what you find."'' Purchasing Orbiter Decorations *''"Isn't that a pretty little thing. Here y'go."'' *''"Done deal, darlin'."'' *''"...and this is for you."'' Trading in Debt-bonds *''"What is it you have for us, Stardust?"'' *''"I'm listening."'' *''"Something you want to talk about?"'' Upon trading in Debt-Bonds *''"Appreciated."'' *''"Well aren't you lovely."'' *''"You're one of the good ones Stardust, and no mistake."'' Leaving current menu Leaving Debt-bond shop *''"We all do as best we can."'' *''"I have other options. There may still be a chance."'' *''"There's no shame in giving what you can, when you can."'' Leaving Debt-bond trading *''"Something else?"'' *''"Another time."'' *''"Chekchek."'' Leaving Ticker's Secondhand *''"Mm-hmm. Knowing when to move is half the game, luvvie."'' *''"A cool head. I like that."'' *''"Mm-hmm. Do what you gotta."'' Old Mate exclusive dialogue Re-introduction *''"Ugh, finally, I do so prefer dealing with clients face-to-face, but, you know, one doesn't just give it up on the first date. Pleased to meet you. Again. Shall we deal?" Greetings *"Stardust. Let's you and me talk about what I can do for you, then I've got to run a few nutrient canisters to little ol' Smokefinger. I swear if I didn't make him intake once a cycle he'd spend all week just staring at rocks."'' *''"Some think Zuud is a bit much, but I got time for the old lady... and all her invisible friends. 'Ticker,' my mother once said. 'You be home by 12. The Void's takin' me at 12.' And, sure enough, I get home at 12:02 and there she is, dead in her rack. So yeah, I got time and an open mind. Anyway, what can I do you for?"'' *''"The Business loves Venus for the growing thing that it is. But not all things that grow are good. Bad days, Stardust. Bad days lead to bad thoughts, and bad thoughts grow like weeds. Livin' here you learn fast: keep that garden tidy. Blood's a hell of a fertilizer."'' *''"Ugh, Stardust, don't even ask what kinda day Ticker's having. Tell me about you."'' *''"Well well, if it isn't my little spray of Stardust. Ticker's gonna put the comm on the hook and take five. How are you?"'' *''"Well! Pump the brakes, look who it is! Stardust. Where have you been?"'' *''"Love took me places, Stardust. And love brought me back. We fell to this place together, he and I. But I was the only one who stood back up."'' *''"Modification's a strange bird, Stardust. It happens, and you think you've lost yourself. I was my arms, I was my legs, I was that person. But, live with it long enough, truth is the only thing you didn't really lose was precisely who you are. Ain't nothin' left but what's behind your eyes. So you make sure that's beautiful. And Ticker... mmm mmm. She loves her some beauty."'' *''"I don't think much of myself, if I'm honest. Oh, don't misunderstand. Ticker's astounding and she knows it. Just that I've been so many people over the course of a life long lived. These days I think more of the world."'' *''"You like stories? Someone like you, Gara, faced up to an Eidolon - might as well have been a god - never blinked, saved a world. See, the value of stories isn't in telling you there are monsters, Stardust. It's in showing you they can be kicked square in the down-belows."'' From Fortuna Fragments *''"Used to be every time an old love ended and a new one began, friends would say "You seem so much happier now." And I'd smile and I'd agree and then I'd go back to my hab... And say your name. Just to feel it on my lips again. Like summoning a ghost."'' *''"We met in unspoken agreement. You called me by the name of the one who had hurt you. My name for you was the name of the one who had wounded me. We played the part for each other. When I spoke, I spoke for them. Through you I told the one who had wounded me all the little things I never had the chance to. Cooked them all the meals I never got to share. Made all the jokes. Laughed all the laughs. With them, through you. And you, with yours, through me. Then one day you called me by my own name and we never looked back." *"There's a dream I have every now and then. You are you, in your own first body. And I am there in mine. I stand on the shore. You stand in the sea. I watch as the waves roll in, but never break against your back. They whisper right through you, and you fade away from me. Again. I still have your glove. Just the one. The only thing I have left of you. In quiet moments I lay it on my lap, lace my fingers through yours, and make promises. I promised that what happened to you would never happen to another. Your first body quartered and sold. Your beautiful mind, taken from me, locked far away, and ransomed. Promises. I couldn't keep." *"I sold my arms to buy you an arm. I sold my legs to buy you a leg. I sold my lungs, my bones, my heart... to buy a safe place to cradle your beautiful head. I bought you back from them. I brought you back to me. You in the body I had bought for you, me in the body I had earned to replace the one I sold. But you weren't you. Not anymore."'' *''"Sat so long on the Taxman's shelf, you barely knew who you were. And you certainly didn't know me. The goodbyes I said decades earlier... they stuck. These days you work the canal with few memories of who you were. And I'm in the business of keeping promises.''" Category:Quotes